The present invention relates to a method for producing an integrated circuit device and more particularly relates to a method for producing an integrated circuit device in which circuit cross talk is minimized by using a low dielectric constant coating material.
Cross talk between top layer metal interconnect lines of a semiconductor device can be caused by a high dielectric constant material filling the space between two metal lines. The plastic material commonly used for packaging of integrated circuits normally has a dielectric constant of between 6 and 8. As moisture penetrates the plastic material, the dielectric constant of the material increases. A higher dielectric constant increases the likelihood of capacitive coupling between adjacent metal lines.
Cross talk and capacitive effects between metal lines in a semiconductor chip are becoming greater problems with shrinking geometries and increasing chip speeds. Many of the attendant problems are difficult to model and will inexplicably show up as errors.